Just a game
by Aazraelle
Summary: [UA] Tout ça, tout ce qu'il se passe entre nous, c'est juste un jeu. Un jeu de mauvais goût, surtout de ta part, Malefoy. Un jeu pervers, où le plus faible perdra. Un jeu de sentiments, d'émotions, de pertes. Un jeu d'amour. Mais ça reste un jeu, bien évidemment. Connard.
1. Invitation forcée

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, évidemment.

**Liily54: **Je te dédie cette fic, mon amour (hin, hin, tu vas te taper l'affiche.) ! Non, sérieusement, tu me suis et m'encourage pratiquement depuis que j'écris des fics (avec mes deux comptes haha!) En plus, tu lis toujours mes défis OS à l'avance afin de me dire ce qui va ou pas (donc tu es patiente xD !) En plus t'es mignonne, bon, ton esprit a été perverti depuis longtemps et je pourrais écrire un porno WeasleyXRusard que tu ne réagirais même pas. (Ah, j'ai des images crades maintenant, j'espère que t'es la seule à lire ça haha!) Bref, j'espère que cette fic te plaira !**  
**

**Résumé :** [UA] Tout ça, tout ce qu'il se passe entre nous, c'est juste un jeu. Un jeu de mauvais goût, surtout de ta part, Malefoy. Un jeu pervers, où le plus faible perdra. Un jeu de sentiments, d'émotions, de pertes. Un jeu d'amour. Mais ça reste un jeu, bien évidemment. Connard.

**Rating :** Cette fic est classé M pour scènes de sexe explicites et vocabulaire grossier. Un peu de violence également.

**Note de l'auteur :** Si vous m'avez déjà lu, je suis également "Paatmol", sur (oui, j'ai deux comptes héhé.) LoveTom, si tu passes devant cette histoire, ne t'arrêtes pas, fuis, et va retrouver ton Gody chéri (Gody: ne te sens pas concerné personnellement, hein, au cas où si tu passais par ici) . Merci.

**Bonne lecture !**

_Ce n'était que de la baise._ Cette phrase, tu l'as bel et bien prononcé, Draco Malefoy. Elle me torture, me hante, me terrifie. J'essaie d'échapper à ce tourbillon de ténèbres qui m'aspire lorsque je repense à ton beau visage de salaud. Mais il ne suffit pas d'essayer pour y arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut une volonté de fer, la force de se relever, de recommencer, d'oublier. Tu savais, en me choisissant, que je n'avais pas cette volonté.

Tu choisis toujours avec autant de précaution tes victimes, j'imagine ? Des suppositions, encore et toujours des suppositions. L'ignorance est la pire des tortures. Des questions sans réponses m'assaillent jours et nuits. Des questions toutes plus pénibles les unes que les autres.

Tu es bon acteur. Vraiment, j'ai tout gobé. Tes murmures me promettant mille plaisirs lorsque j'étais couché près de toi, tes caresses, tes baisers. Mensonges. Tout n'était que mensonges. Tu mens comme tu respires, Malefoy.

Et moi ? Je suis pathétique, pitoyable, con. Oui, je suis vraiment con. L'amour rend naïf. Tu l'as dit toi-même, la première fois que je t'ai avoué mon amour. Il y a précisément six mois et quatre jours. Nous étions à ce restaurant trop chic pour moi. Tu aimais me prouver, et prouver aux autres que tu possédais énormément d'argent. Tu es réalisateur, tu ne pouvais qu'être riche. Tu as joué dans nombreux films et foulé le tapis rouge plus d'une fois. Et tu t'es intéressé à moi. Je n'étais que le figurant d'un de tes films. _Green and Grey._ Un film qui avait nécessité un budget énorme. Un film trop original pour que de bons acteurs puissent se risquer à jouer dedans. Néanmoins, tu avais réussi à convaincre Blaise Zabini, ce grand acteur qui jouait l'un des rôles principaux, à s'y risquer. Succès sur toute la ligne.

Après avoir fait plus ample connaissance, après que le film fût mondialement connu, tu m'avais donc invité à ce restaurant trop chic pour moi. J'avais soufflé un grand coup, mît ma dignité de côté, et avais prononcé ces deux mots qui n'avaient pas ne serait-ce que frôlé ma langue depuis trop longtemps : Je t'aime. Tu haïssais que je me permette de te tutoyer. Tu aimais que l'on te vouvoie. Qu'on t'admire, qu'on t'aime, qu'on t'acclame. Tu aimais te prendre pour Dieu. Ta fierté peut s'avérer écœurante, quelques fois.

Tu m'avais regardé, légèrement surpris, et après quelques secondes de stupéfaction, tu avais repris contenance, m'avais adressé un sourire suffisant et lâché trois mots : L'amour rend naïf. Vexé, j'avais soupiré et laissé tomber, trouvant déjà exceptionnel que tu puisses t'intéresser un tant soit peu à ma petite personne. Je n'étais ni important, ni incroyablement beau, ni riche. J'étais ordinaire. J'avais simplement passé un casting pour pouvoir être figurant dans ton film, et mon charisme avait plu. J'étais euphorique à l'idée de passer à l'écran. On ne me voyait que trois fois et dans un laps de temps très court, mais on me voyait.

Et quelques jours plus tard, tu avais entamé ta petite comédie. Tu m'avais incroyablement bien séduit. J'étais sous le charme, totalement. Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'avais pas repoussé mes avances comme lorsque nous étions au restaurant. Mais je m'en fichais. L'amour rend naïf. Tu m'avais fait l'amour le même soir. Tu me possédais complètement. Je te faisais étonnement confiance. Je ne te contredisais jamais. Je t'aimais, bordel de merde !

Tu étais trop souvent à tes soirées, trop souvent absent, loin de moi. Tu côtoyais des célébrités, tu saluais tes admirateurs, tes admiratrices. Et au bout de deux mois de « relation », tu m'avais invité à aller à une de tes fameuses soirées. J'étais tellement nerveux que tu m'avais gueulé dessus une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Je te mettais hors de toi. Tu t'énerves malheureusement trop vite, Malefoy.

La soirée avait été extraordinaire. Je m'en souviens parfaitement. En voulant me présenter Johnny Depp, j'avais été tellement bluffé que j'avais malencontreusement recraché le délicieux vin que j'avais dans la bouche. Si un regard pouvait tuer, le tiens m'aurait fusillé sur place ce jour-là.

Tout est parti en vrille au bout de cinq mois de relation. Voulant te surprendre sur ton lieu de travail, j'ai surpris l'une de tes conversations. Tu étais avec Blaise. Ce dernier avait son air méprisant et supérieur collé au visage, une mimique que tu adorais imiter. Tes mots, vos mots, m'avaient brisé sur place.

-Et au fait, ce Potty là… Avait dit Blaise de sa voix traînante.

- Potter, avais-tu rectifié calmement.

-Ouais, Potter, il croit toujours à ton petit manège ?

Je ne comprenais pas. Non, je ne _voulais pas _comprendre. Je m'attendais clairement à ce que tu éclates de rire, affirmant que tu m'aimais corps et âme. Mais j'avais tort. Et tort est un euphémisme. Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule. Un brin amusé, tu avais acquiescé, étonnement fier. J'étais cloué sur place, la bouche entrouverte. Mon cœur venait de rater un battement.

-T'es le pire des salauds, avait sifflé le noir en éclatant de rire.

-Dit-il alors qu'il enchaîne les conquêtes, avais-tu rétorqué en balayant l'air d'un geste de main ennuyé.

-Ouais, mais moi, j'suis honnête, Malefoy. Quand je veux baiser, je le clame haut et fort. Ceux et celles qui atterrissent dans mon lit sont des pigeons. Ils se font des films, croyant que je vais tomber sous leur charme et rester éternellement avec eux. Un Zabini ne s'enchaîne jamais à une personne, mec. J'ai besoin de liberté, moi.

- Il m'amuse. Potter est imprévisible, et j'aime ça. Il est chiant et m'énerve pour un rien mais…, il est canon, et il baise bien.

-Sérieusement, Draco, tu joues avec lui. Je te rappelle qu'il est humain, et qu'il a un cœur, contrairement à toi. Tu aurais dû t'arrêter bien avant. Il y croit vraiment, lui.

- L'amour rend naïf.

- Tu sors cette phrase à tout bout de champs, arrête ça, tu veux.

- Elle est criante de vérité et convient parfaitement à la situation, avais-tu répliqué en te grattant la nuque, visiblement las de cette conversation. Bon, tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de squatter mon bureau et de m'ennuyer ?

- Je voulais te prévenir que samedi, y'a un gala, avait soupiré le brun en s'étirant. Un réalisateur souhaite te rencontrer. Il aimerait que tu incarnes un rôle dans l'un de ses films, je crois.

Tu avais soupiré bruyamment et Blaise t'avait salué avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Abruti par ces sombres révélations, l'idée de m'enfuir ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Tu m'as manipulé durant toutes ces semaines. Tu as joué avec mes sentiments. La brunette avait raison, au fond. T'es le pire des salauds. _Je t'amuse ? _Tu me prends pour quoi, au juste ? Une distraction ? Une putain de distraction ?

Quand Blaise m'a aperçu, là, écoutant aux portes, il n'a pas eu le réflexe de t'appeler directement. Il s'est répandu en excuses, embarrassé. C'est un acteur. Et derrière son apparence innocente, je voyais que la situation l'amusait au plus au point. Il se retenait d'hurler : « Et, Malefoy , y'a ton jouet qui va te causer quelques ennuis », tout en me pointant du doigt.

Il avait fui avant que la situation ne dégénère, et j'étais entré. Tu aurais pu lâcher un cri de stupéfaction ou montrer un tant soit peu d'humilité. Mais non. Tu avais grimacé, étrangement calme, et m'avais désigné un siège. Des remarques toutes plus acerbes et dérangeantes les unes que les autres me brûlaient la langue, mais aucune ne sortaient. J'étouffais. Je croyais mourir à chaque pas qui me rapprochait de ton bureau d'ébène. Mais rien ne sortait. Rien. Le vide. Le néant. Un néant douloureux, atrocement douloureux.

Mon regard d'émeraude était profondément ancré dans le tiens, gris, glacé, impassible. Je pleurais. Comme un gosse, je pleurais. Tu m'as volé ma dignité, Malefoy. Le seul mot qui réussit à franchir finalement ma bouche fut : _Pourquoi _?

Tu avais froncé les sourcils, légèrement pensif, avant d'hausser les épaules. Tu t'en foutais. Merde, espèce de salaud, tu t'en foutais ! Je n'aurais pas pu avoir plus mal si tu m'avais poignardé, crois-moi. Tu t'étais levé après quelques minutes d'un silence inconfortable et tu t'étais approché de moi de cette allure de félin qui me paralysait.

Je t'avais craché à la gueule toutes les insultes possibles et imaginables et alors que tu balayais l'air d'un geste de main indifférent, j'avais tourné les talons et m'étais tiré. Avoir une discutions civilisée avec toi à cet instant relevait de l'impossible. Je te haïs, Malefoy. Je te haïs de m'avoir séduit, de m'avoir touché, de m'avoir humilié.

Et tu as finalement osé. Cela fait un mois et quatre jours que je t'ignore et te méprise comme personne. Et tu as osé.

_Monsieur Draco Malefoy vous convie de l'accompagner le Jeudi de la semaine suivante à la dernière soirée de Green and Grey, après quoi il fera un discours sur son futur film. _

Tu me prends pour quoi, au juste ? Tu crois que je vais accourir te lécher les pieds ? Tu rêves en couleur là Malefoy ! Jamais plus je ne veux te revoir, toi et ta sale gueule d'hypocrite. N'aurais-tu pas des idées suicidaires ? Où continues-tu de jouer avec moi ? Ouais, ça doit être ça, ne suis pas à ton service.

J'ai tout de même un peu de respect pour ces pauvres gens qui doivent te sucer la bite pour ne pas perdre leur poste. C'est pour ça et seulement pour ça que je te réponds un magnifique « _Non. » _

Ce à quoi tu dois répondre par un soupir exaspéré, n'est-…

Trois coups toqués à la porte m'extirpe de mon débat intérieur et je fonce l'ouvrir, pensant tomber face à la figure angélique constellée de taches de rousseur de mon ami Ron.

-Bonjour, Harry.

Draco ? J'ai reçu ta lettre i peine une heure ! J'ai du mal à réaliser que tu te sois déplacé de ton plein gré, après un long mois d'ignorance. Tu me renvoyais bien l'appareille, finalement. Connard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? Je grince, les dents serrées.

- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Répond le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. Je savais que tu refuserais mon invitation, je te connais plutôt bien (je ricane)… Mais arrête de te comporter comme un gosse, tu veux ? Nous sommes des adultes. Arrête de me fuir. Je veux que l'on discute sérieusement, en adultes.

-Et moi je veux que tu dégages et que tu n'essaies plus jamais de m'inviter où que ce soit, je rétorque sèchement.

- Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer ?

- Sûrement pas.

Draco se décale légèrement avant de soupirer et de me donner un petit coup à l'estomac. Un coup visiblement bien placé étant donné qu'une douleur fulgurante me traverse le corps. Portant les deux mains à mon estomac, je me courbe en deux, gémissant une exclamation étouffée. Profitant de ma faiblesse, il entre dans mon appartement.

-Ce que tu veux m'importes peu, en réalité, continue-t-il, flegmatique. J'essaie de te faire comprendre _calmement _que je souhaite discuter avec toi.

- Où sont donc tes larbins ? Je souffle en grimaçant.

- Arrête de me prendre pour un monstre, tu veux ?

- Je ne te prends que pour ce que tu es, Malefoy.

Ses mains tremblent. Il ne restera pas calme bien longtemps. Il va conclure la conversation rapidement. Je le sais, je le connais. Je le connais _réellement. _

-Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'es pas vraiment touché personnellement par cette invitation. Tous ceux ayant participés d'une quelconque manière à Green and Grey le sont. Nous nous verrons à la fin de la soirée.

Avant que je n'ai le temps de répliquer quelque chose, il se retourne et me lance, glacial :

-N'essaie pas de fuir, cette fois-ci.


	2. Une soirée mouvementée

_**Réponse à la review anonyme :**_

**Kanioka :** « _C'est la première fois que je vois ce type de nouveaux contexte sur le monde de Harry Potter et ça rend plutôt bien ! On voit tout de suite que t'aime le cinéma (comme moi d'ailleurs). Continue à nous plonger plus dans ce monde, surtout qu'avec Drake comme star du cinéma on va en voir de toute les couleurs et ça c'est cool ! »___**: Hiii merci, en tout cas, j'espère que tu seras tout aussi enthousiaste quand la suite arrivera :D Et ouais, Dray ne peut qu'avoir la classe en star de cinéma (bon, il l'a déjà naturellement mais.. :p ) **« _Continue comme ça, ton écriture est bien, simple mais avec un vocabulaire varié et compréhensible. » _**Merci beaucoup ** « _C'était un bon chapitre d'intro qui résume très bien une longue période et on saisi bien les sentiments et ce qu'on vécu les personnages dans ce laps de temps. Bravo et continue, j'ai hâte de savoir la suite ! » _**Best phrase ever de ta review (vive le Franglish moi j'dis hinhin). J'espère que tu vas te régaler avec ce chapitre (court, that true, mais j'en ferais un plus long la prochaine fois, promis o/) **« _(Par contre je ne sais pas comment tu as prévu la suite mais n'hésite pas à décrire plus les lieux quand tu t'attaqueras à des parties moins générales, on a du mal à s'imaginer les lieux comme comment est l'appart d'Harry). » _**Compris, je travaillerais cette partie afin de la rendre encore plus agréable ! (Tu as lu la OS du coup ? xD tu as aimé ? ) Bonne lecture et merci encore.**

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est un chapitre relativement (très) court, et je m'en excuse d'avance (Un commentaire SamaireLaBiche et ma vengeance sera terrible, crois moi, idem pour toi Alice, hinhin. **LISEZ CETTE PHRASE OU VOUS NE COMPRENDREZ RIEN AU CHAPITRE :**

**Ce chapitre est basé sur le point de vue de DRACO. Je fais un chapitre sur deux concernant les points de vue. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

**Merci à Elwing Nennvial, SamaireLaBiche, Liily54, BlackNell et Batukk pour vos reviews !**

**Chapitre 2**

**Hapâte, Zabimini, Dray, Keegan et Finnigan.**

**Comp**lètement blasé. Entre Harry et son ignorance et ce producteur de merde qui me harcèle pour que je joue dans un de ses films, je suis complètement blasé. Tout en poussant un soupir exaspéré, je passe un coup de fil à Orlane, mon assistante, afin de vérifier une nouvelle fois les préparatifs de la soirée qui s'annonce. Après un échange bref d'une politesse froide, je raccroche et me demande sérieusement si Potter allait finalement venir jeudi. Après ma petite visite de courtoisie, il ne pourra pas refuser.

Non, je n'accepterai pas un refus de sa part. Je le traînerai à cette maudite soirée s'il le faut. Une conversation sérieuse s'impose et cet idiot n'est pas en position de négocier. Point.

Ramassant mes affaires, je m'apprête à quitter l'un de mes trop nombreux bureaux, quand la porte claque et qu'un homme s'introduit dans la pièce, furibond. Merde. Grand. Brun. Yeux vairons. Prestance quasi-royale même énervé. Mais qu'est-ce que ce petit con fait ici ?

-Espèce d'enfoiré ! Vocifère-t-il, le visage livide de colère.

-Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir, Keegan.

Lyall Keegan était le bras droit d'un des réalisateurs les plus en vogue du moment et avait été l'un des personnages secondaires du film Green and Grey (où il interprétait un policier curieux, qui apparaissait aux moments où l'on ne s'attendait pas à le voir).

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Weasley ? Crache-t-il, menaçant, tout en me pointant du doigt.

- Il s'est passé que je lui ai cassé la gueule, je rétorque froidement. Il m'a manqué de respect.

- Quoi ? S'insurge le brun. Parce que tu as passé à tabac tous les journalistes t'ayant manqué de respect, peut-être ?

- Si j'écoutais les journalistes, je serai père d'une vingtaine de gosses et le type le plus insatiable de la planète.

- Mais bordel Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Finnigan a besoin de Weasley ! Il est le personnage principal de son film !

- Un peu de fond de teint cachera tout ça, je réplique mollement.

- _Un peu ? _Tu l'as massacré !

-Et je vais faire la même chose avec ta jolie gueule d'ange si tu ne t'en vas pas immédiatement.

Déboussolé, contrarié et sur le point de commettre un meurtre, Lyall se frotta le visage avant de tourner les talons.

-T'es qu'un pauvre con.

Assis près de moi dans une limousine noire, Harry et son caractère de chien me tenaient compagnie. Ce dernier avait bien précisé avant de daigner s'assoir à côté de moi, que, je cite «_ Si tu me touches, je te latte la gueule jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive_*** (1**) ». Ayant déjà mis une de ses menaces à exécution il y a fort longtemps, j'avais décidé de lui sourire poliment. Ce qui l'avait crispé plus encore.

Tendu comme un arc et fier comme un paon, il évitait le plus soigneusement possible mon regard. Ce qui avait le don de sérieusement m'agacer. Son âge mental ne dépassait pas celui d'un gamin de dix ans ou quoi ?

-Nous arrivons, déclare le conducteur avec une pointe de nervosité.

Je me tends à mon tour, rajuste mon smocking noir et passe une main dans mes cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, avant de me racler la gorge, et d'annoncer à Harry de se préparer. Ce dernier m'ignore superbement et se décoiffe quelque peu, avant d'enfoncer un pan de sa veste dans son pantalon. Histoire d'être bien ridicule. Merci, Harry.

Alors que je m'apprête à saisir une brosse à cheveux afin de coiffer le brun de gré ou de force, la limousine ralentit considérablement avant de s'arrêter complètement. Harry m'adresse un sourire goguenard avant de sortir précipitamment du véhicule.

Le bruit de la foule augmente brusquement, le clic-clic des appareilles photos aussi et, après une longue inspiration, je sors du véhicule à mon tour.

Aveuglé par les flashes pendant quelques secondes, je salue vaguement la foule et aperçoit mes deux gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle, m'encercler. J'avance à l'aveuglette jusqu'à ce que ma vue se rétablisse parfaitement et adresse aux quelques journalistes présents un sourire crispé. La foule, compacte, est encerclée par des gendarmes et gardes du corps. Ces gens sont ridicules. C'est une soirée privée et ils n'allaient me voir que quelques secondes, tout au plus.

Certains ont dû faire un déplacement énorme pour voir les acteurs et figurants s'avançant sur le tapis argenté menant au gigantesque édifice où se déroulait la soirée. Pitoyable. Après quelques saluts et de rares sourires, j'aperçois Blaise, accompagné de Keegan, qui sortent d'une limousine d'un blanc immaculé.

Crabbe me lâche afin de repousser l'assaut d'une dizaine de filles complètement hystériques, brandissant des pancartes toutes plus pathétiques les unes que les autres. Souriant de toutes ses dents, Blaise m'enlace brièvement tandis que Keegan passe près de moi, une expression de dégoût collée au visage. Et c'est bras dessus bras dessous, que nous rejoignons la salle.

Cette dernière est gigantesque. Lumineuse et bondée, elle dégage une aura de puissance et de grandeur totalement à mon goût. Je repère aisément Harry, qui s'apprête à passer droit devant nous, une coupe de champagne à la main, et en profite pour lui attraper vivement l'avant-bras.

-Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

-Loin de toi, me répond-t-il froidement tout en se dégageant violemment de mon étreinte.

-Bonjour Hapâte, lance Blaise, un sourire froid fendant son beau visage.

- Bonjour Zabimini.

Harry conservait une haine profonde envers Blaise depuis qu'il avait surpris notre conversation. Mais aussi parce que, je cite,_ « Ce type est si imbu de sa personne qu'il ressent le besoin pathétique de s'auto-complimenter ! ». _Aah, l'amour.

Rien qu'à le voir, là, ici, debout, près de moi, je ressens l'irrépressible besoin de l'enlacer. De le toucher. D'être en contact permanent avec lui. Les joues rosies d'énervement, les lèvres pincées et le regard brillant d'agacement, il est une définition parfaite du mot Majestueux. Arrête de le regarder, Malefoy. Tu aimes juste son putain de petit cul. Rien d'autre. Ses lèvres, son rire, son humeur de chien, ses cheveux mal coiffés, son regard d'un émeraude hypnotique… Bordel arrête de le dévorer du regard comme ça !

Tout en se chamaillant avec le brun, Blaise parcourt la salle du regard et, perdu dans des pensées maintenant presque incestueuses, je ne le sens pas me secouer l'épaule avant plusieurs secondes.

- Ce serait pas Finnigan là-bas ?

-Où ça ? M'enquis-je en me retournant violemment.

Harry, sans doute vexé par une des répliques du noir, adresse à ce dernier un magnifique doigt d'honneur avant de tourner les talons.

Je lui jette un regard torve avant d'hausser les épaules, exaspéré par son comportement enfantin. Et par celui de Blaise lorsqu'il se retrouvait en sa présence.

Je repère finalement Finnigan, conversant tranquillement avec Keegan, mâchant ce qui ne pouvait qu'être un apéritif. Je remarque néanmoins son expression fatigué et sa barbe mal rasé, sans doute dû à plusieurs nuits blanches. Je ricane intérieurement lorsqu'il lève les yeux vers moi et qu'il accou… Ah. Merde de chez merde. Merde, merde, merde !

-Ah tiens, il arrive, remarque Blaise, dubitatif quant à l'expression furieuse qu'abordait le producteur.

- Ca, c'est de la part de Ronald ! Hurle-t-il en brandissant le point, menaçant.

Et alors qu'il s'apprête à me frapper sans aucune retenue, ni dignité, ni honte, une cascade de champagne s'écrase lamentablement sur le sommet de son crâne, ce qui eut pour effet de l'arrêter instantanément.

Le bras tendu, le corps figé, Harry regarde successivement son verre, puis le producteur humilié, à la fois fier et penaud. Blaise tape dans ses mains et s'exclame « Champagne ! » avant de se retourner et de foncer au buffet. La salle est à présent muette. Des centaines de paires d'yeux contemplent la scène, à la fois amusé, effaré et franchement étonné.

-Ca, c'est de la part d'Harry, lâche finalement le brun tout en laissant retomber son bras.

Furieux, Keegan le toise méchamment avant de s'approcher de lui. C'est à ce moment précis que je sors de ma torpeur et saisit l'avant-bras du brun avant que la situation ne dégénère.

-Cet homme est l'un des figurants du film, il est sous mon entière responsabilité, Keegan. Tu n'oses ne serait-ce que le frôler et je te réduis au même état que Weasmoche, est-ce clair ?

L'intéressé hésita un moment avant d'acquiescer sombrement.

-Limpide.


End file.
